marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyclops (Blue Team)
|tag1 = Offensive: Burst |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = X-Men |origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: The X-Men #1 (1963) |victory animation = Cyclops (Blue Team) looks tough. |crystal = Slim Crystal Ruby-Quartz Crystal |ability1 = Armor Break |ability2 = Precision |synbonus1 = Leadership |synpartner1 = Storm |synbonus2 = Mutant Agenda |synpartner2 = Colossus |synbonus3 = Mutant Agenda |synpartner3 = Wolverine |synbonus4 = Nemesis |synpartner4 = Magneto |tier1 = No |tier2 = No |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tags = Hero Offensive: Burst Size: M X-Men|release date = January 21st, 2016|abilities = Precision Armor Break|signature ability = Expertise|tier6 = No}} Cyclops (Blue Team) is a Mutant Champion. Being a Mutant Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Skill Champions, but is weak to Tech Champions. Bio As a straight-laced youth, Scott Summers was recruited into the first generation of X-Men by Professor Xavier. Projecting forceful optic blasts from his eyes, he is a formidable defender of mutantkind. Working alongside his fellow X-Men as their tactically-minded leader, Cyclops works hard to protect mankind both from itself and from the Mutants who have joined the human-hating Brotherhood led by Magneto. Abilities Basic Abilities Special Attacks * chance to boost Critical Hit Rate by for seconds. Passive * With precise control over inter-dimensional energies, Cyclops gains Power faster at low Power levels. Signature Ability Expertise *Cyclops' knowledge of the battlefield prevents opponents from blocking him effectively. In addition, his beams reach Critical Damage at high Power levels. Special Attacks Special 1: Optic Blast '- Cyclops uses his Ruby-Quartz visor to focus a beam of energy. * chance to Armor Break, removing enemy Armor and applying Armor reduction for seconds. '''Special 2: Vigilance '- Two rage-fueled punches and a kick daze the opponent long enough for Cyclops' Optic Blast to teach them a lesson. * chance to Armor Break, removing enemy Armor and applying Armor reduction for seconds. 'Special 3: Gigawatt Blast '- Scott Summers briefly loses control, allowing his Optic Blast to reach gigawatt levels. He'll be the only witness. * chance to Armor Break, removing enemy Armor and applying Armor reduction for seconds. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Cyclops has some of the highest Special Damage output in the entire Contest, and his ability to build up to his lower level Special Attacks quickly allows him to keep up the damage output throughout the fight to bring down tough opponents quickly. *With his powerful Signature Ability, Cyclops is extremely rewarding to players that can maintain a high combo meter with well timed blocks and dodges. Weaknesses *Cyclops is very reliant on his Special Attacks for damage output, as he lacks strong abilities to increase his attack throughout regular combat. As such, he is more vulnerable than other Champions to frequent Power Drain and Power Burn effects. Recommended Masteries *'''Recoil: The vast majority of Cyclops' damage output comes from his powerful Special Attacks. Working to amp up that damage can allow him to blast away opponents quickly, when combined with his Power Gain ability. *'Precision:' As Cyclops gains a massive Critical Damage boost during Special Attacks courtesy of his Expertise ability, increasing his chance to utilize this damage boost can give him even more damage output during his already powerful Special Attacks. *'Dexterity:' Keeping Cyclops' combo meter is paramount to maintaining high damage output and usability of Special Attacks. Being able to evade enemy attacks is therefore very important. Synergy Bonuses Trivia *Deadpool makes a cameo in Cyclops (Blue Team)'s second Special Attack. . YouTube. January 20, 2016. *Cyclops (Blue Team), Cyclops (New Xavier School), and Vision (Age of Ultron) are the first Champions to be officially renamed. Before Update 9.0, Cyclops (Blue Team) was called Cyclops (Classic). External links * * * References Navigation Category:Mutant